So Close
by JanikaSkyovaBulletGal
Summary: Everyone deserves happiness and when Tintin gets a chance will he take it? TintinxOC See inside for more details and warnings. I'm only going to say this once too, ONLY review if you actually like the story. I do not class insults as reviews


**I have decided to try something slightly different in terms of Tintin romance. I have been on a massive hiatus and I have been suffering from writers block all over the summer and its been awful not being able to write anything thats good enough to be published. I have attempted Asterix, Sherlock and Criminal Minds and it's been a nightmare trying to write something good. This is a different take on the Tintin romance that I have writen previously and please only review if you like the story, I don't like it when people insult me in a review, its not what I call a review so please be nice. This is also kind of a modern story set in this era. I am also working on a Tintin crime story thats also a crossover. I put it up about two years ago then I removed it but I've decided to change the story slightly and its gonna get re-uploaded later in the year.**

The sun was shinning bright upon Marlinspike Hall enhancing the lucious green grass even more so than before. Blue skies reigned supreme exposing the real sky to the world for the first time in weeks. The town had been shrouded in a plume of grey rain clouds for a good few weeks and everyone was glad to finally have a breather from persisstant rain and angry grey storm clouds.

Tintin wandered round the rose gardens feeling exceptionally glad to be home. He had only come back from assignment that morning and everyone was speculating as to why he had come home early. Even the Captain didn't know he had returned yet as he was expecting him to be away for at least another two days so when he looked out his bedroom window and saw him wandering he couldn't believe his eye's.

"What on earth?" He pondered.

Slipping on his shoes he rushed downstairs and went outside, spotting Tintin's scooter on the way round. Tintin's eye's didn't even widern as the Captain paced into his field of vision.

"What are you doing back already? You say you weren't due back till wednesday"

"I decided to come back early, I finished early" He shrugged not really paying attention to the Captain. The Captain stared at Tintin knowing that he was hiding something from him due to his demenor but he knew even if something was bothering Tintin he wouldn't willingly tell him.

"What?" Tintin asked Shrugging for the second time.

The Captain could tell something was bothering him but decided not to press him anymore.

"I'm gonna go and get ready" he said keeping an eye on Tintin as he walked back to the Hall. He watched the Captain walk away then started to walk back towards the enterance to the rose garderns. Nearing the enterance he spotted someone else at the enterance, someone he knew all to well. The young man was a similar age to him with long but neat brown hair accompanied by deep brown sultly eye's. Gulping nervously he made his way over to him trying to compose himself.

"Charles?" he called out to the figure. The figure turned upon hearing his name and smilied broadly, making his way over to Tintin.

"Hi Tintin" Charles said barely centimetres away from him. Tintin tried to hide now happy he was to see him as he was trying to warn him off.

"What are you doing here Charles? I thought you were focused on your work back in La Rochelle"

"Well I was but I wanted to see you first, you left early before I could talk to you"

"I kinda wanted to get out a bit sooner, I couldn't face talking to you"

"But why Tintin?"

"Charles ... I don't want to hurt you..."

"Tintin why are you so scared about giving this a chance? It's not me is it, Have I done something?"

"Gosh no it's not you... Its just most of the people I care about end up getting hurt due to nature of my job. I don't want to do that to you, thats kinda the reason I left early. Don't get me wrong I really am interested... Its just"

Charles sighed and stood even closer to Tintin, making his breathing skyrocket by that action alone.

"Please Tintin, Just give it a chance, give me a chance to prove you don't have to be alone" Charles said softly, placing his hand on Tintin's cheek. Tintin's facial features softened in Charles hand and looked straight into Charles' smuldering brown eyes. Leaning forward Charles gently pressed his lips upon Tintins. Relaxing completely Tintin let Charles pull him into the kiss and as he closed his eye's he felt like he was in a completely different place. As Charles pulled away, he saw Tintin smile and knew that it had to be a good sign. Tintin was speechless but he knew what he wanted now and it had to take Charles finding him and talking to him to get him to do it.

"So erm ...ermm?"

Charles stepped forward and pulled out a pen and a peice of paper. After jotting something down he handed Tintin the peice of paper and followed up with a gentle kiss on the cheek. Tintin blushed slightly at that action and watched Charles walk away, both of them offering a wave and a smile back to each other. As Charles dissapeared Tintin opened the peice of paper Charles had given him. There was a phone number on the top with a note.

_thats my number, call me x _

Tintin smiled at the kiss at the end of the note. Maybe life was about to get better after all

**I think Tintin kinda deserves some happiness, I'm trying to get out of the habit of doing tragedy fics. I was going through a lot of problems at the time and it kind of reflected in my writing. Anyway If you like, only if you like please review as I would love to continue this story x x see ya's**


End file.
